Care For Me
by Lord Raizen
Summary: Shura rules Gandara, Yusuke’s in a rut, Hiei’s son has gone missing, and Botan’s a spirit detective. Catch your eye? Featuring the power of bonding and Raizen’s resurrection. Along with explanations as to what the hell happened.
1. As Long As I Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho. There are several characters in here that you may not recognize (Pip, Kinley, Puck, Loki, Nettie), those probably belong to me. Feel free to borrow them.

A/N: Research, reading, chilling at GF, phone calls to Texas and Fremont, a xanga thing, a failed diet, and finally I've begun working on this. For certain, Yusuke and Botan will be a couple, just not in the beginning. Jin and Yusuke seems hinted at, I've just realized, but they are half-brothers (rumored) so get your mind out of the gutter. If anyone wants to Beta-Read, I'd be ever so happy. Flames, reviews, and most importantly critique are accepted.

Inspired by/Dedicated to: Nox by Nirvana1, Sunshine by lobstersAHOY, Lady Kurama and her merry crew over at Lover's Sanctuary, Vulpixi Misa and her beautiful site, search engine which revealed that there are 50 fanfics with Yomi in the summary, and Kenneth from Burke High.

Summary: Shura rules Gandara, Yusuke's in a rut, Hiei's son has gone missing, and Botan's a spirit detective. Catch your eye? Featuring the power of bonding and Raizen's resurrection. Along with explanations as to what the hell happened.

* * *

Humming. Loud, cheerful, and out of tune, signaling that time he dreaded most. Waking up. Oh, it hadn't always been that way. He had looked forward to waking at one point. It meant teasing Keiko, brawling with Kuwabara, and studying with Kurama. That was a long time ago. The familiar humming, coupled with the bright Makai sunshine pulled him into full awareness.

Jin smiled at him.

He liked that. When Jin smiled, it was hard to believe that two hundred years had passed. It was hard to believe descendants and certain people's graves actually existed. It was hard to believe that punk by the name of Yusuke Urameshi died twice. It was hard to believe that _he_ was that Yusuke Urameshi.

Jin's smile stayed as he moved over to Yusuke's closet, pulling out clothes made of some dark blue cloth. He placed them on the chair, where he had set Yusuke's outfits for the past ten years. Yusuke watched, content to lie in his bed and listen to Jin's humming. However, he had duties he could not ignore. Letters to answer, issues to address, and meetings with both Enki and Hokushin.

He slowly sat up, movements noiseless and smooth, unlike the child that Jin had lost to in the Dark Tournament. That little boy had been reckless, obnoxious and cocky, an in-your-face type of fighter. Jin knew he could never beat that boy. But the man he had been loyal to for centuries, that was another story. This man was mentally old and tired, even though his body was youthful.

Depression had the most terrible effects on Yusuke Urameshi.

Jin waited patiently for Yusuke to get out of bed, his own clothes folded sloppily under his arm. Yusuke moved old, his steps steady as he grabbed the blue outfit off the chair and made his way over to the redhead. Jin nodded his head at him, waiting for some sign of life. Yusuke didn't return the gesture and walked past Jin, out the door. Jin sulked for a half-second before following, reminding himself to keep smiling.

Someone had to.

* * *

She slept on. Despite the noise outside, where the guards fumbled to stop the intruder, the ex-ferry girl continued with her well deserved rest. And she knew her partner could handle whatever the problem was. More thumps, a sudden squeal, and then silence filled the hall. Botan was right; her partner had quickly and quietly put an end to the disturbance, using tact for once by foregoing his bombs.

He didn't bother knocking, knowing Botan was more concerned with using her bed than answering her door. His movements were graceful, his coat swinging without making a sound, and his hair brushed neatly back, not a black strand out of place despite the earlier fight.

Loki studied her, his deep purple eyes tracing her form hidden under thin sheets and blankets. She was oblivious to his gaze, or perhaps she didn't care, and Loki looked away, not even remotely interested in her. He moved over the western wall, across from the large opened window and leaned against it, slowly sliding down as his legs crossed beneath him. His eyes closed, the breeze barely ruffling his coat.

Hours passed, and Botan sat up, rubbing at her eyes before stretching. She glanced over at Loki, whose appearance was eerily reminiscent of his father's. He was sleeping, his breathing soft and even. There was a clink sound, a piece of metal hitting the stone wall. Hidden partially by the leather of Loki's coat was a silver colored mask. The mask was hooked to his belt, where it had been since the day Botan had met the younger fighter.

She rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a pink blouse and loose blue jeans. She looked over at Loki one last time, before disappearing to get dressed. Botan came back out, her hair pulled up into a ponytail with a soft colored ribbon. She stretched one last time, ready for the next mission. Loki stood up abruptly, a sudden move that would caused Botan to jump years ago. He turned towards her door, catching it as he walked into the guest hall. A long time ago, it wouldn't be the son of Karasu in this hall, Botan thought.

Years ago, Yusuke would have yawned as he walked beside her down the hall.

* * *

The room was dark, a soft glow emanating from the Prince's spot. Puck straightened, biting his lip as he waited for Shura. He had been there for hours, waiting for the Prince to snap out of his daze and into the harsh reality of ruling.

Every night was the same. When the moon had reached it's peak, Shura would leave his rooms and come to the darkened room of his father. Puck and Kinley would play rock-paper-scissors to see who would follow him, as it was their duty to guard the pink eyed demon. Whoever lost would follow the Prince and station themself at the entrance to the blind King's room.

Yomi hadn't been king for almost ten years.

In a few weeks, the anniversary of Shura's rule would come, and the celebration planned was unbelievable. Puck had heard the chefs' plans, heard of the decorations used, and he knew of all the festivities. Even better, the celebration was smack-dab in the middle of the Week of the Moon, which meant a whole week of parties and carnival sites.

Shura hated the entire thing.

He was still called Prince; he had felt that the title of King belonged to his father only. Many referred to Shura as King, despite his protests, and Yomi became a forgotten being. Shura was a fantastic ruler, he had been taught in Ningenkai and Makai methods of ruling. He had taken what he considered useful from all the government types and combined them into a peacekeeping rule that had garnered respect from both Mukuro and Enki.

He still hated it. He would rather have been known as the Brat Prince, a title left over from his childhood, still used by Puck. He would rather have been known as the Fake Son, what many once-hopeful women called him after they realized he was Yomi's son, and their promise of bearing an heir gave Yomi no interest.

Puck's eyes were glazed over as he unconsciously leaned back, exhaustion hitting him hard. He started to fall, golden eyes gently closing. Someone caught him, muttering under their breath as they carefully laid him down on the steel floor. He recognized the energy as Kinley's and reminded himself to apologize to her when he woke up.

Kinley resisted the urge to kick the shorter demon, annoyed with playing babysitter to two children. Her annoyance died a little as she caught sight of Shura, who was ignorant to what happened behind him. He wasn't crying. Nor was he sobbing, weeping, or any other undignified expression of grief that humans seemed so fond of using. He sat perfectly still, the light surrounding the statue in front of him just barely hitting him.

The Prince was not praying, Kinley noted, as he gazed adoringly into the stone face that had brought him up. He was stiff, almost becoming a statue himself. And soon he would move, joints stiff and soul sad, and he would walk towards them seemingly unknowing of their careful watch. He'd walk with them to meetings, and, if Puck tried hard enough, maybe he'd eat for once in his life. He'd look for the person who had ruined his life, and they would always follow. Shura's shadows.

If Yomi could not protect him, they would.

* * *

Pip grimaced, the odor of smoke and burnt flesh reaching her perch. Far below, she spied three demons. Lady Mukuro, may she live on in grace, her husband Hiei, and their brat, Prince Ryu. Hiei was scowling, smoke billowing from his right arm while Ryu giggled hysterically. Mukuro watched, amused, and picked up the little monster, probably telling him off for burning his father.

She set the boy back down, while Hiei brushed at his arm, studying the blackened cloth and skin. In a few days his skin would be normal colored again, but until then, he would have to endure the snickering behind his back. Not that it bugged Hiei too much. After all, he could always kill the fool who dared laugh at him. Ryu watched his parents retreat back inside and continued playing in the pond.

Pip smoothed her skirt, watching as the little Prince splashed and sprayed water all over the place. Hopefully, Mukuro would send out a maid or something to take care of the kid, and Pip could go eat something. For awhile, she had been considering the Prince. The little maid stumbled out, her fish like tail waving side to side, and Pip stood and turned away from the scene.

It wasn't her responsibility.

When she heard the high pitched scream, she did not turn around. She was off duty. And when the Prince cried out in pain, as though he had been struck, Pip shrugged her shoulders and made her way down to the kitchens. A pain-filled 'Help' was the last thing she heard before the Prince was gone.

Pip stayed in the kitchens for several hours, ignoring the heated whispers of staff as they discussed Ryu's kidnaping. Mukuro was furious. Hiei had already vanished, tracking down his son with the aid of the Jagan. Pip wondered, as she began sipping her sixth cup of tea, if she should be concerned for Ryu. If Mukuro hadn't met Hiei, then Pip would have stood a good chance to become the next ruler. But Hiei was first named heir and upon Ryu's birth, Pip realized she stood no chance of taking over for Mukuro.

Not that it mattered. She really didn't _want_ to rule. But it would have been nice. She drained her cup as Mukuro stormed in, looking angry and worried and scared all at the same time. She had never had to deal with such a thing. Kidnaping? Why, who did Mukuro care for enough to put any effort in saving? No one, until Hiei and Ryu.

"Pip, finish up already and go to Gandara," The demon lady placed her good arm on Pip's shoulder, voice blank despite the current situation.

"And if I do not wish to?"

"Proserpine, go to Gandara."

Pip flinched, remembering just why she was called Pip all the time. She set the cup down, noting that the current dishwasher hesitated to come near her and Mukuro. She waved the maid over and stood up, avoiding Mukuro's face. Mukuro moved to let her pass, and Pip felt the older demon's eyes on her as she left kitchens.

Gandara. The home of the Thieves.

* * *

It was bad. That much Kazuma knew. Yukina had been feeling ill but waved it off as exhaustion from the unnaturally hot summer. She was inside, resting, while the children horsed around in the garden. The garden that Kurama had planted, almost seventy years ago.

Kazuma found that he did not know what was bad, only that it was eating at him ever since he woke up that morning. A tickle in his senses, like that time when Yusuke had put a feather near his ear. Shizuru jumped in his lap, purring as she made herself comfortable. He smiled, wondering what his sister would say to his giving a demon cat her name.

Shizuru had died a while back, and although it hurt, Kazuma had gotten over it. He still felt bad about it but reminded himself of how happy she was. When Shizuru had learned that Kazuma would be with Yukina forever, she had thrown a party just to celebrate. And she had adored little Eiri.

Who was no longer little, Kazuma reminded himself as his son came up the shrine steps. Next to him was Genkai Mitsunari. The purple haired teen was indeed related to Yanagisawa, and his purple hair had been a prominent trait in all of his descendants. Kazuma was uncertain how the power of Copy had been transferred, but the tall girl had revealed that she had the same capabilities as her ancestor.

Eiri nodded at him, his aloofness coming from his uncle while his looks came from his mother. A very handsome boy who only had eyes for Genkai. A crash was heard, and little Hina came running towards Eiri. She threw herself at him, giggling and begging him to visit sooner next time. Keiko was much more subdued, Yusuke's adopted demon child.

She almost looked like the first Keiko. Her hair was a few shades lighter, maybe, and her eyes a few shades darker, but for the most part, the little girl was aptly named. She had come over to Ningenkai for a month, planning to escort the group back to Makai for the Week of the Moon.

By 'the group', Kazuma not only meant himself, Yukina, Eiri, Hina, and Shizuru, but also Genkai, Shinobu Tsukihito, and Suki Okubo. Shinobu didn't have the Gamemaster's exact powers; his powers had a better effect on the books he read while Suki seemed like a normal human, much like her ancestor. The Kuwabara family and the Okubo family had remained close through the last two centuries, despite obvious oddities.

Keiko hugged Genkai and Eiri, a soft smile on her face. Yukina soon came out with tea and the bunch sat outside, catching up and discussing the upcoming Moon festival. It was hosted in Gandara, and this would be the first time Genkai, Shinobu, and Suki actually went, and Genkai's second time in Makai.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about school. Mom would kill me if I missed another day," Kazuma glanced over at Genkai, who had a frustrated look on her face.

Humans in Makai. It had happened before.

* * *

Koenma sighed and watched carefully. It had happened yet again. Someone screwed up the resurrection orders. A certain person who should have stayed dead would be waking up in three hours. And team up with Botan and Loki. Koenma moaned and slammed his head on his desk. Jorge started and hesitantly asked if Koenma was all right. Koenma moaned again, sucking on his pacifier as he thought.

The demon wouldn't be as strong as before, of course, but it was dangerous. To let him out. In Ningenkai of all places. "Jorge, we're doomed!"

Jorge's eyes widened as he finally realized what Koenma worried about. That nasty little mistake that could very well spell doom for Ningenkai. But hadn't that demon promised to _not_ cause problems?

"Koenma-sama, didn't he say he would no longer eat humans?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean my father will accept his presence in Ningenkai!"

"Oh. Oh," Jorge's eyes bugged out as he thought of what the King would do.

"Exactly. I mean, sure, he's not as strong as he was the first time he was alive, but still!"

Jorge nodded his head, biting his bottom lip as he thought about it.

"Oh dear..."

* * *

A/N: Out of sheer curiousity, which storyline do you want to follow the most


	2. A Demon's World

Disclaimer/Dedicated to/Inspired by: See the first chapter.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Mighty kind of ya. Keiko, the demon, is Yusuke's adopted daughter named after the first Keiko, his dead wife. Ah, dear Kurama. Well, he has... a role in this. Let's just put it that way. I update in random spasms, in case you haven't noticed. The next chapter will be soon and short. With the rest of the story lines. 'Cause. But enough, here's the latest chapter.

Chapter Summary: The Kuwabara brood, plus some friends, make their way s.l.o.w.l.y. to Gandara. Shura just sorta sits there and Hiei's temper is shown in an innocent, unrestrained form. Sorta.

* * *

Yukina smiled, watching Eiri and Genkai closely. Eiri would never admit it, but he did have a soft spot for the taller teen. Not that Eiri was a true teen, Yukina reminded herself. Being part demon had changed the way her eldest aged physically, but mentally he seemed a million years old. He walked slow, keeping an eye on Genkai as she raced around, in awe of Makai's deadly beauty. They were so cute together.

Yukina laughed, and Hina looked up at her, confused. "Mama?"

"Nothing, birdie. Do you wish to play with Keiko-chan?"

"Not yet, I wanna ride with you for a little longer."

Yukina nodded and hugged the orange hair child. Hina was a sweet little girl, with both her mother's and her father's kindness. Shizuru, upon reaching her home land, had shed her normal form for a giant house-cat version, and a version used to carrying the smallest members of the group.

Keiko walked ahead, Kazuma walking slowly next to her. Shinobu soon ran past them to walk with Eiri, who promptly elbowed the overweight boy. Shinobu made a face and returned the gesture, by elbowing the much shorter boy on top of his head.

By this point, Genkai had rolled her eyes and slowed down to walk with Suki. Suki was a cheerful girl who had a bad habit of cooking too much food, which was probably why Shinobu was fat. Shinobu's weight was well distributed on his frame; he certainly made a striking figure barreling towards people in a crowd, which is why his friends made fun of him. He could eat more than them, and usually whined when they gave him food, saying they were going to be too scrawny to fight.

Yukina couldn't catch the entire conversation between Suki and Genkai, but she overheard Eiri's name enough times to understand what they were talking about.

"Eiri-kun's been oddly quiet," Genkai glanced ahead at the ruby eyed boy.

Suki laughed softly and said, "Eiri-kun's always quiet. But he has been...more withdrawn, yes?"

Genkai nodded her head energetically, short purple locks bouncing gently.

Suki closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, and then spoke again, "Well, I think he knows something. About your Makai."

"It's not my Makai. It's Eiri-kun's Makai,"

Both the girls giggled at this thought and Yukina could hear no more.

Hina jumped off suddenly and ran ahead to Keiko. Kazuma stayed with them for a few moments, before walking back to Yukina, grinning at her.

"Kazuma, what are you thinking?"

"There's something odd happening. Has Shorty tried to contact you?"

"I wish you wouldn't call him that, but no, he hasn't."

Kazuma was silent, eyes narrowed, "Something's up."

Eiri glanced behind him, his parents deep in conversation. Shinobu elbowed him yet again, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"I hope I can be as lucky as your folks."

"Why?"

"Man, look at them. They're so happy. Even in a world full of demons."

"My mother _is_ a demon."

"I know but still..."

Shinobu was weird, Eiri decided. Of course, he had decided that several times before, and he would decide that many times in the future. Shinobu whistled, something that seemed uniquely human. It took a minute for Eiri to figure out why he had thought that, and then it hit him: only the bird demons whistled. Shinobu was certainly no bird demon.

Eiri rested his head on Shinobu, a familiar arrangement to them. One too many fights had shown Eiri just how much he needed the taller human, and the thought of leaning on Genkai or Suki was awful. Who needs a girl's help?

Eiri could hear the girls' laughter and was tempted to turn around and glare at them. They were probably teasing about his height. Hina was the shortest, followed by himself and Yukina. Then Keiko and Suki were next, Keiko being a little bit taller than Yukina. Genkai was pretty tall, and Shinobu was as tall as Kazuma. Eiri hated being short.

He couldn't do much about it, he hadn't grown any for nearly twenty years. His uncle wasn't any taller than him, but that was barely any comfort. A crash up ahead sent him and Shinobu running. They saw Hina clapping and laughing while Keiko began walking across the trunk of a tree. It made a decent bridge and when Eiri looked down, he noticed the old rope bridge lying broken on the sharp rocks below.

A loud thump signified Shizuru leaping across the gorge, and Yukina laughed as she was jerked around for a short time. Shizuru purred, a loud rumble, and Yukina smiled, telling the demon cat that she was all right. Kazuma was the last to cross, and he stopped and turned around to stare at their path.

"Father?" Eiri moved next to the carrot top.

"We're in a lot of danger. I expect you and Shinobu to be men about this and protect the girls," Kazuma patted his son on the shoulder before returning to Yukina's side.

Eiri rolled his eyes and walked over to the girls and Shinobu.

"Keiko-chan is so strong! I can't wait until I can fight like her," Genkai exclaimed.

Shinobu laughed, muttering about how Genkai would never be as strong as the young demon. This started a shoving match, and the two shouldered each while following Shizuru's tail, Eiri and Suki trailing behind them. Keiko was talking to Hina, both smiling and giggling like little girls often do. Suki was humming, some pop tune that had been played nonstop on the radio.

Not for the first time, Eiri felt at ease in Makai.

It was nice, he thought, knowing that he could protect his human friends and still be beaten by them. Suki was the best cook, no doubt, while Shinobu had proven several times over to be equally strong if not stronger than Eiri. Genkai was a genius, especially when it came to tactical type things and learning new fighting techniques. They all brought something to the team, even though he was the only demon.

"Hey, Half-breed! What'cha thinking?" Eiri looked at Genkai, who wore a teasing smile.

"Nothing, Bat. Thinking's your job, while I defend your scrawny self!" Genkai rolled her eyes and jumped on him, nearly knocking him over.

They laughed and wrestled as they walked, Shinobu egging them on while Suki acted like an announcer, although she took the time thoroughly insult Eiri in her comments.

"They're so happy, huh, Keiko-chan?" Hina looked up at the demon.

"Yeah, they remind of the stories Daddy would tell," Keiko glanced back behind them, eyes focused on the four rough-housing teens.

* * *

"Pip?"

"Eat me."

"...Mature."

"Hush, Puck. Prince Shura's coming."

Pip looked up as Shura walked in, nodding at him in barest respect. Puck bounded to Shura's left, watching his lord and the foreigner warily. Kinley set next to Pip, a thoughtful expression in her eyes.

Shura looked to the table. "Mukuro sent you?"

"Where is Ryu?"

Puck snorted. "The Prince doesn't have time to kidnap brats like that kid. He-" Puck shut up and stared glowing spike in front of his nose.

"Hush, Puck." Kinley said, her eyes narrow as she willed Pip to kill the younger man.

Shura didn't comment. His eyes were drawn to the maid who set the tea tray down, watching the steam rise from the delicate silver pot. Pip reached for a cup and settled herself in, withdrawing the spoon she had pointed at Puck. Puck shook his head violently, he hated it when Pip tricked him like that. He followed in suit, taking a teacup and almost spilling sugar on Shura's sleeve.

"Mukuro and Hiei are travelling to Gandara for the Festival, correct?"

Pip rolled her eyes and nodded at Shura. "Unfortunately. Everyone is so impressed by you, boy. But your father is the one who built Gandara City..."

"Then they will have their son back at that time. I'll send out the original team to look for Ryu. Kinley, go-"

"And send out the fearsome four? Yessir."

Puck giggled. The four fighters-turned-soldiers loaned to Gandara by Enki certainly did fit the description. Kinley rose to her feet, wincing when her knee cracked. Pip raised her eyebrow, mentally questioning Kinley's age.

Puck slurped his tea, leaning to the side when Kinley attempted to hit him, and turned to Shura. "Highness, why don't you have some tea? It's probably cooled off now."

Shura did not respond, watching Pip with blank eyes.

"No worries, King, I won't pick off your little gopher." Pip quipped, winking at Kinley as the elder woman left.

Shura stood gracefully, gently straightening his shirt. "I have a meeting with the science department, Puck." Shura then turned sharply on his heel and exited.

Puck groaned and gulped his tea down, quickly pouring another cup. Pip mimicked his actions, in a smoother, less frustrated way. She waited impatiently for Puck to explain. As long as she could remember trying to kill Shura, Puck had been following the Prince as a bodyguard. The rules should've applied to meetings, as well. Puck sighed, looking at her with one eye.

"The Science Department has been... nervous around me ever since I got me and Yoda stuck in the cloner."

"...You lot have a cloner?"

"Oops."

* * *

Touya winced. The kid in Chuu's arms cried out again and sent fire chasing after the lithe ice demon. Chuu laughed, and Natsume stared as they once again tried to shut the child up. Rinku shrugged, sitting cross-legged on the ground and laughing as Touya dodged the kid's attacks.

"He's Ryu, son of Mukuro and Hiei?" Natsume asked, disbelief evident in her face.

"Mm hm. He's a handful, eh?" Rinku called to Chuu who struggled to hold Ryu still.

"Hell, if I knew rescuing him would be this much trouble, I would've gone back to Enki. Shura and Kinley go to hell in a handbasket." Chuu exclaimed.

Ryu screeched and powered up into a right little fire ball, causing Touya to duck behind Natsume and Chuu to drop the brat and run.

"We take him with us to the Week of the Moon, right?" Natsume murmured, glaring at Touya who gazed at Ryu coldly.

"Yeah, unfortunately..." Chuu grumbled.

He lunged at the boy and watched as he ran ahead of them.

"We do this, and we'll chase him all the way to Gandara!"

Touya and Natsume rolled their eyes at Chuu's shouted suggestion and chased after Chuu and Ryu, Rinku laughing again and catching up with Ryu to antagonize the boy further.

In the bushes, two very roughed up demons in disguises watched as their prize escaped. 'Oh, he will not be pleased to learn of this...' thought one demon, brushing leaves out the other's hair. The other just stood up in pain, face expressionless.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I shorted you guys. I had more with Yusuke and a little Botan and Loki for this chapter, but it sucked. So I wanna rework it. More. (I really can't wait for the chapters after next! More canon characters, more plot! I won't let you guys down, I promise!) 


End file.
